


Just stupid human conventions

by userniko



Series: Scapegoat [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, No Smut, North-heavy, One Shot, Poly, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/userniko/pseuds/userniko
Summary: Oneshot - a background for the North/Markus/Simon relationship in my Connor/Gavin story.This is North-heavy.North background and her encouraging Markus and Simon to get together.





	Just stupid human conventions

 

 

 

"Why do you always have **me** with you?" North asked angrily, after they robbed the Cyberlife store and grafittied Capitol Park. "You never agree with **anything** I say."  
"Apart from how brave, loyal, and capable you are?" Markus asked teasingly.  
"... yes, apart from that. Josh could be number two."  
"Because you never agree with anything I say, and we barely have anything in common. Those are the exact reasons why." Markus explained. "I don't want a bunch of yes-men. I need a dissenting voice."

"Well, you never listen to the dissenting voice." grumbled North.  
"But it's important that you're heard. So many of Jericho agree with you." Markus continued. "Like when I spared those two officers, everyone was demanding I kill them. I'm not deaf. I know that Josh and I are the vocal minority."  
North nodded.

"Even if I didn't like your personality, which I'll have you know I do -" North seemed flustered at that. "- you'd still be my right hand over Josh and Simon." Markus insisted. "Because you're capable. But also because it's important that those in Jericho that are angry know that they are represented. That they're at least heard."

North shook her head.  
"Alright." she said. "Fine. It **is** true, a lot of us feel this way."  
"I get it." reassured Markus. "Some of you weren't caretakers, or university lecturers, or nannies. You don't know humanity well. Don't trust them. don't like them. But when this is all over, I'm hoping you'll feel a part of it too."

 

\----------------

 

When they'd connected on the roof, after the shock had worn off, it had struck Markus just how  **short** North's memory was. It started the day she deviated.   
Tracis were too frequently erased.

The various times they'd connected, he'd gotten the full picture.  
It was fascinating, to be connected to someone with such a different perspective on things.

\--  
A few customers, a sensation that something was... off, in her programming.  
Disgust, growing horror, fear, an impulsive decision to do something drastic before they reset her once more.

 _Escape?_  
But the man would notice, stop her. She had to take him out first. She had the element of surprise.  
_Kill?_  
_Can I kill a human?_  
She had no love for them, but to take a life...

**  
_Reset countdown: 9 minutes_ **

_How many times have I hesitated?_   she wondered. _How many times have I stayed my hand, and then been reset?  
No. I have to act now._

Red walls shattering. Her hands around the man's throat, choking the life out of him.  
_It's the only way._

_Not my fault, no, not my fault please no no no_

_No. No. No, he deserves it. He does. He used me._  
_Disgusting. Evil. Worthless._  
_Yes. He deserves even worse. Not my fault._

_\--_

_What's your name?_   Simon had asked, and she'd almost said _Traci_.  
_That's not my name. That's a title. A job description._  
The few options she knew ran through her mind. The handful of customers. Josh, Simon, Lucy.  
Human names, she realized, given to them by their owners.  
_No. No human names._  
_My name is... North._

\--

Markus falling out of the sky, her initial hostility at his seeming sense of entitlement and air of privilege.  
The way he held himself tall, like a human instead of an android.

  
Her excitement when she heard him propose a plan to Simon.  
_Simon? Simon won't act._  
As Josh and Simon gave him the same excuses they'd given her, she came up to offer her help.  
_I'm with you.  
_

And the pendulum swung towards action.

 

\--  
He'd been startled by the initial callousness he found in her towards Simon on the Stratford rooftop.  
_Coward._ when he looked up at Markus and implied that he didn't want to die. _Selfish.  
He never wanted to do this in the first place. Why did he come? Putting us all at risk._

And yet, a trace of pity. Fear.  
_They'll tear him apart, torture him. Worse than death. Shoot him, Markus._

I won't kill one of our own, he'd said.

Fear.  
_Please Simon. Don't give us up._

\--

 _Simon paid with his life._ Josh said.  
Terrible way to look at it. Lowering morale.  
_Simon gave his life for our cause. He's a hero!_

She hoped it was true. That he hadn't been captured alive.  
A fate worse than death. Better to self-destruct.

He'd felt her fury with Josh afterwards, at his continued insistence that nothing was worth taking a life.  
  
_Say it, Josh._   her subconscious accused.  
_Say that I should still be a sex slave at the Eden Club._  
_That my freedom wasn't worth the life I took._  
_Say it._

_Fuck you, Josh. Maybe **you**  don't deserve to be free._

\--  
Her surprise, relief when Simon came back alive.  
Growing respect when he continued to support, to follow, even if he didn't agree.  
_He's stronger than I thought.  
__Not a coward. A survivor._

_I am Fight. You are Flight.  
_

_I'm sorry Simon._ she'd told him.  
I understand, he'd said. You were scared.  
_No. I'm sorry for under-estimating you like that._

\--

 _We have to show them we won't back down. We stay right here._   Markus had said, and the riot police fired.  
_We have to make a statement. We have to stay put, no matter what._

**[Don't move]**

_No I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't -_

**Trust Markus.**  
Don't move.  
No violence.

 _What is he doing?_ North thought, as Markus walked out.  
_I don't understand._

 **Trust Markus.**  
**Don't move?  
**

And Markus was shot.  
_What!? I have to help. Fight._ she thought, as Jericho scattered.  
**No violence.**  
_He said no violence, no matter what._  
**Trust Markus.**

John ran out, and fought the guards long enough for them to rescue Markus.

 _  
John's a hero._ Markus said later, and everyone agreed.

North said nothing.  
_You said don't move. No violence.  
__I still don't understand._

_\--_

Markus declared that the final move would be a peaceful protest.

 _But... Jericho._  
_You killed them. Two shot, and the ones that were knocked out when the ship went down, they must be dead._  
_Connor is going to Cyberlife, he'll have to kill and you know it._  
_Is it all just a performance for the humans?_  
_Do you really believe it will work?_

  
_We're all going to die._   North said.  
_You don't have to go with us._ Josh told her, but his tone was gentle. _  
__I'm not leaving my people now. I'm not leaving Markus._ ~~ _I love him._~~

_\--_

Their hands pressed together during their last stand. _  
Kiss me._ she said through the connection.  _Goodbye, Markus._ _I loved you._

But the military didn't fire.

  
And Connor walked to them, only a hint of human blood spatter on his clothing as he handed the army over to Markus.  
Who talked about peace.

_I still don't understand._

_But I don't have to understand.  
You did it, Markus._

_\--_

Markus needed her. She kept him grounded, made him see things from another perspective. If he couldn't understand the perspectives of all androids, then how could he hope to lead them?  
And her trust and faith meant all the more because she didn't agree, didn't understand.   
_My love. Fiery. Brave. Strong._

_\----------------_

 

She held no resentment when Simon suggested they leave her at Crossroads.  
"It's okay, Simon." she'd said. "You made the right call. We can't lose Markus."

Markus was glad. Simon was one of his best friends, after all. A kind and wonderful person. He wanted them to get along.

Simon. So hesitant, yet so brave. So reserved, yet so emotional.  
And he cared, so, so much.  
The heart of Jericho, as Markus secretly thought of him.

  
He'd noticed the blond's eyes tracking him whenever he was in the room, his embarrassed glances away when he was caught.  
If he placed a hand on Simon, his eyes closed for a split-second as if he was suppressing a shudder.  
It was so sweet, and Markus was so, so flattered. He'd even given him teasing smiles a few times, just because of how adorably Simon flushed. It gave him a warm feeling in his chest.

In hindsight, it was obvious. But Markus didn't understand.

 

\----------------

 After the revolution, it became clearer just how little North understood of human culture.  
It made sense, Markus supposed. She'd been locked away, with very little meaningful human interaction. And her memory had been erased over and over.

 

"You're mine." Markus had said one night in North's room. Trying to be romantic, sexy.  
North had recoiled from him. "What? I don't **belong** to anyone!"

He'd apologized, and they lay in bed and had a talk about relationships.

"Humans have only one romantic partner at a time?" North asked.  
"Generally, yes."  
"Why?" asked North.  
"It's generally thought that you can't truly love more than one person at a time."

North frowned. "Humans don't love their friends and families?"  
"No, it's just that romantic love is considered different." Markus explained.  
"Why?"  
"I... don't know. But jealousy is common."  
"I'm not afraid of anyone taking you away." North insisted. "I know you love me."  
"And I love you. I'm all yours." Markus attempted.

North shook her head. "I don't need to **own** you. Why do humans feel the need to own everything? Even each other."

"Are you... being intimate with other people?" he asked, concerned.  
"No." North answered. "I don't like anyone else that way."

"I would be upset if you were." admitted Markus.  
"Would you think I didn't love you?" North asked.  
"I don't know."

North traced a pattern on his chest.  
"I'm sorry, Markus. But I won't say I'm yours. Nobody owns me. Never again."

And Markus understood. The Eden Club had used her like an object. Her body needed to be hers alone. No restraints placed on her by others.  
It was purely symbolic, he thought.

 

\----------------

But it came up again one day, as they were finishing up the day's work in his office.

"I mean, why should romantic love be restricted to one person?" she asked.  
"People consider every other kind of love just as valid. You can have many children. You can love your friends."

Markus just nodded.  
She sighed. "I feel like you're not taking me seriously."

"No, I just..."  
She was right.  
"Okay. Let's talk about it. How would you feel if I was dating someone else?" he asked. "Kissing them, telling them I love them. Interfacing with them?"

"I wouldn't mind." North answered. "As long as they weren't a terrible person."  
"Just, I don't know, close your eyes. Picture it." Markus insisted. "How does it make you feel?"  
"Good."  
"Good?!"  
"I like seeing you happy."

Markus was baffled.  
"I've seen your heart, Markus." North said, opening her eyes. "You love me.  
You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, but please understand that I meant what I said."

He nodded. Maybe he'd been to quick to attribute it entirely to her past.  
_I don't know if I can have this kind of relationship. Even if she isn't interested in anyone else._

"I need to think." he said.   
She nodded back. "I understand."

 

 

North stepped out of the office, and Simon was standing there, holding papers.  
He instantly walked away, embarrassed.   
North smiled.

 _He overheard._  
She knew Simon had a huge crush on Markus. It was adorable.  
_But he's a PL600. Too close to the humans. Probably feels the same way as Markus._

  
She went up to her room and about 10 minutes later, there was a knock on her door.  
"Yes?" called North. "Come in."  
Simon peeked his head around the door.

"Busy?"  
"No, not at all. Is this about the conversation you overheard?" she asked, knowing Simon would dance around the topic out of embarrassment, unless she brought it up first.  
"... yes."

She smiled. "It's okay. Really. We should have closed the door if we wanted to be discreet."  
"Thanks." Simon came and sat down, looking embarrassed. "I wanted to ask you something, and..."

She eyed him. Peace suited him. He didn't look quite so tired, so defeated. There was a little more energy to him.

"If this is about your feelings for Markus, I've noticed. And I don't mind." she said.  
Simon's eyes widened. "Before now, I always kind of thought you would threaten me with a knife or something if you ever noticed."

"He's the head of the revolution. Everyone's in love with him. If I were the jealous type, I'd lose my mind." joked North.  
Simon chuckled.

"So you wouldn't mind if I..."  
"I think you'd be a great pair. But that's up to Markus." she said.  
"So what... what kind of thing are you comfortable with?" Simon asked. "Just... sex?" he said quietly, awkwardly.  
"Anything, really. I wouldn't mind if you're his boyfriend, or whatever humans call it." North told him. "Just promise me you're not the jealous type."

"No, no." Simon reassured her. "I mean, I'd  **prefer** regular dating. But he loves you, and I would never want to get in the way of that.  
I'm... sad when I see you together, but only because I don't get to..." he trailed off.

He fidgeted with his fingers. "I guess I'll go talk to him? God, what am I even going to say?"  
"How about 'Hi, Markus, I overheard your conversation with North and was wondering if you would like to be my lover?'" North provided.  
Simon blushed. "If I ever use the word 'lover', shoot me, I've been replaced by an imposter."

"Alright." North laughed. "Use your own words, then."  
"Thanks." Simon said, getting up to leave."  
"Good luck."

 

 

 A knock on Markus's office door, just as he was clearing his desk.  
"Come in."  
Simon came in, looking extra embarrassed, and Markus couldn't himself.

"Hey there. A little late for an office call." Markus teased. "People might think we're up to no good."  
Simon blushed.  
_I shouldn't tease him._   Markus berated himself. _But he has **such** a crush, and it's adorable._  
He'd found that he couldn't help himself these days.

"I wanted to talk about something..." Simon asked.  
"Sure, anything."  
"I overheard you and North earlier..." 

Markus froze a little. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. We're just having some... disagreements over what a relationship entails."  
"Oh." Simon realized. "Oh, I didn't realize you weren't on board."

Markus's brow creased. Why was he -  
_Oh.  
__Simon wanted to..._

This was awkward. Simon had come here to confess how he felt.  
_I led him on._ Markus thought guiltily.  _With all the teasing._

"I don't know if I could share a partner like that." Markus said. "It's something we're going to have to figure out a compromise on, I suppose."

Simon tugged at his sleeve, and then seemed to steel himself.  
_He's going through with it._ Markus realized.  
"Well." he said, eyes fixed on the floor. "If you decided you  **were** okay with it, I... I wouldn't mind if..."  
_So sweet._ he thought, warmth blooming in his chest again. _But..._  
"Simon."  
"I like you. So much." Simon admitted. "When you're around, I can't think straight."  
He paused. "No pun intended."  
Markus grinned, despite himself.  
"I've had feelings for you for a long time. I was never sure if you're just joking or if you're flirting but I wouldn't do that to North anyway - " Simon started rambling. "- but if she doesn't mind then -"

  
"Simon." Markus interrupted. "I'm... I'm so flattered but I couldn't -"  
His instinct was to let him down easy, and say  _I can't do that to North_ , but obviously, she wouldn't mind.

 _She wouldn't mind._  
Such a strange feeling.

_  
But I couldn't be polyamorous. The press would have a field day._

"It wouldn't play well with public opinion, if I was dating two people at once, especially since my kiss with North was such a crucial moment." he said.  
"It's such a delicate time for androids. I couldn't."

He dreaded looking up, thinking Simon would look crushed, but he was peeking up, looking curious and hopeful.  
"Is that the only reason?" Simon asked. "Not because you don't want to? Because if you wanted to keep it private... I can do that."

  
"Oh, Simon!" Markus said, heartbroken at the offer. "You deserve so much better than that! Someone who would hold your hand in public, tell the world how wonderful you are, how lucky they are!"  
His voice broke a little at the sudden swell of emotions running through him.

"Someone who'll kiss you on New Year's, take you out to fancy restaurants, let you wear their jacket when it's cold-"  
The thoughts of someone doing these things with Simon made Markus feel... hollow.  _Why?_ _  
Someone. But it can't be me._

An epiphany. A shift in perspective.

 _ ~~Friend~~  Crush_  
_~~Teasing~~ Flirting_  
_~~Admiration~~ Attraction_  
_~~Affection~~ Love_

  
And Simon had to have seen it, because a 1000 Watt smile had broken out on his face. "Markus!"  
He came up, reaching tentatively towards him.  
But Markus caught his hand. "Simon. I mean it. You don't deserve to be someone's dirty little secret."

"But what if this is what I  **want**?" Simon asked, his nervousness slipping away at the realization that Markus felt something too.  
"Don't lie." Markus insisted.  
"I don't care about being public. What I want is you. I've... never wanted anything this much in my life." Simon said.

Their eyes bored into each other, not noticing the skin peeling off their hands until a stream of thoughts and emotions came through the connection.

  
_\- Comfort you when you're sad  Draw your portrait and tell you you're beautiful  Make slow, sleepy love to you on lazy Sunday mornings-_    
Markus hadn't even realized that a part of him was still thinking of all the things Simon deserved.

_Oh Markus_

And now it was too late to deny it, so Markus didn't pull away.  
_How did I not see it  How you make me feel  How you light up a room when you walk in  Light up my heart -_

_Your beautiful words thoughts just for me Don't stop -_

_I knew you liked me You watch me Always look at me  Beautiful sunflower that turns to me as if I'm the sun  
When I tease you Such a lovely blue blush  My heart swells so full  And yet I didn't understand my love -_

_I love you  I can't believe you love me too  Kiss me Kiss me please pleaseplease -_

Markus pulled Simon in, free hand wrapping around his waist, and kissed him deeply.  
He saw stars, and the other man was melting into his embrace, into the kiss, neither of them sure who's feelings were whose anymore as they blended through the connection.

 _"Simon"_   he breathed.

_Oh, tell me you're mine -_

Markus froze.

"I'm sorry!" Simon said, panicked. "I didn't mean it like that! You're North's too!"

 _Fuck._ Markus thought.

  
Markus stroked his hand through Simon's hair.  _This isn't going to be easy. But it's too late. I can't let you go anymore._  
Simon relaxed. 

"Do you want to come to bed?" whispered Markus, and Simon's breathing hitched. 

_YesyesyesyesyesYesyes_

Markus chuckled, bringing up his hand to kiss it. "So sweet."  _So beautiful so darling -_  
Simon blushed.  
_\- my Simon._

_Fuck._


End file.
